The story of Storm Shine
by hiraishin101
Summary: A new pony has arrived in Ponyville, and his name is Storm Shine! This excitable young pegasus has finally found his Cutie mark and is ready to settle down. (Storm is 16 in human years currently. Events start 1 year before the return of Nightmare Moon) For more information on my OC look in the AN at the end)
1. Arrival at Ponyville

**The story of Storm Shine**

_By (MLPForums name: Storm Shine) ( name: Hiraishin101)_

**Chapter 1: Arrival in Ponyville.**

**Yelling**

_"Thinking"_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

><p>Storm sighed as he walked on the path, approaching the town ahead at a steady pace. <em>"It's getting a bit tiresome to continue traveling now that I've got my cutie mark.."<em> He mused, looking at the 'WELCOME TO PONYVILLE' sign. _"Maybe I can try and settle here..."_ Storm thought to himself with a smile as he walked into Ponyville, looking at the shops and houses. _"It certainly seems like a nice place."_

Storm came to a stop, looking at the pink pony who was standing on the path in front of him, staring back. Suddenly the pink mare disappeared, leaving behind a dust-pony and a blinking Storm. "Huh, I thought I was the only one who did that.." He commented. "Wow, you can do it too!?" Sompony exclaimed behind him. Turning around, Storm looked at the pink mare from just the few seconds prior. Storm smiled at the mare as he replied, "Yeah! I do that occasionally, nice to meet you. My name's Storm Shine, but you can call me Storm." He said happily, sticking out a hoof to shake. "My name's Pinkamena Diane Pie, But you can call me Pinkie Pie!" The now named Pinkie Pie answered, smiling back and grabbing the offered hoof. They both attempted to shake hooves, ending up with both lifting and lowering each other at the same time*. Both ponies let go, feeling slightly dizzy before they recovered.

"Welcome to Ponyville!" Pinkie exclaimed with a large smile. "So what brings you to Ponyville Storm?" She asked curiously. "Oh, I was actually thinking about living here.." Storm commented idly. Pinkie gasped and excitedly said, "Oh, you should talk to the Mayor, maybe she can help you get a house and maybe a job." She smiled. "Come one I'll take you to her!" Pinkie exclaimed, grabbing one of Storm's hooves and running towards town hall. Storm looked down at his hoof before it rubber-banded and he ended up being dragged along behind Pinkie. She stopped at a door inside the town hall and pushed it open. "Ms. Mayor!" She called out. "Somepony new wants to move into Ponyville!"

The mare behind the desk looked up from some paperwork she was going over. "Oh? Do you mean the young stallion behind you?" She asked. "How can I help you?" Storm smiled, "I don't really need a home, since I can make one from the clouds..." He started. "But if there's a pegasus-related job I could get here that would be nice.." Storm requested. _"I don't really need the bits, but it'll be nice to keep busy... And be able to get muffins..."_ He thought. The Mayor smiled. "Pinkie can you go get Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie nodded and sped out of the room.

"Rainbow Dash is the captain of the Weather Team here at Ponyville." She explained to Storm as Pinkie reappeared with a multi-color-maned pony with a turquoise coat. "Ah Rainbow Dash, are there any free spots left on the weather team?" The Mayor asked. Rainbow nodded. "There might be one or two.." She said. "Who's looking to join?" The Mayor pointed towards the only stallion in the room. "This young pegasus is moving into Ponyville and asked about a job."

Rainbow examined Storm for a second, "Hmm... I'll tell you what, if you can beat me in a race, I'll give you a job on the Weather Team." She said, as the other two mares started to protest slightly. "Dashie, that's not very-" Pinkie started before Storm cut her off, "Alright." Everypony else in the room stopped and looked at him incredulously.

* * *

><p>*<span>Like when you see a cartoon character lift another into the air and shake them, in a handshake..<span>

**Hey, how's it going? This is my first story, so I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. I already have chapter two written, I just need to get it typed out. Anyways, let me know what you think. I'm totally open to ideas, and there's a whole year for side stories and background building before the Return of Nigtmare Moon. Just to let you all know, I'm going to be doing things mostly from Storm's point of view. So after the Mane 6 start their adventures I'm not going to narrate everything, mostly just the differences I make or things that otherwise directly involve or otherwise effect Storm.**

**Also, if you see asterisks, that generally means I'm going to explain something there to some extent here in the ending speech.. I'll probably add numerals like: *(4) or something for multiple instances.**

**For more information on Storm Shine, you can look here: /page/roleplay-characters/_/storm-shine-r7197**


	2. Race for the Job!

**The**** story of Storm Shine**

_By (MLPForums name: Storm Shine) ( name: Hiraishin101)_

**Chapter 2: Race for the job**

**Yelling/loud voices**

_"Thinking"_

_Emphasis on words or actions._

"Normal Speech"

* * *

><p>In a large empty field just outside Ponyville<p>

* * *

><p>Rainbow grinned as she addressed Storm. "Alright whoever reaches that tree over there first, wins." She informed him, pointing a hoof towards a lone tree in the distance. "Now, I'm sure that seems pretty far and all.. But don't worry; I'll go easy on you." Rainbow boasted. "We'll go on Pinkie Pie's mark, and the Mayor will judge, since she's waiting over there." Storm grinned right back, "We'd better not keep her waiting then.." He chuckled. "Although, I don't think you should underestimate me." Storm told her. "You just might lose." Rainbow laughed, amused by that idea. "We'll see..."<p>

"Ready, set, GOAT!" Pinkie exclaimed as both ponies nearly took off, Rainbow barely stopping herself. "Really Pinkie? You're supposed to be telling us to go, not yelling goat." She complained. "Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie exclaimed with a smile. "Ready, set, GO!" She said, doing it correctly this time. Rainbow Dash took off immediately, flying at a steady pace. Pinkie looked at Storm confused, as he started to lift off and commented. "You know, I said go... so you can go, don't give up n-" She started as an attempt to encourage him, having thought he was nervous. However, Pinkie was cut off as Storm disappeared, leaving behind nothing but the pink mare and a sonic boom.

"Hah, I've got this in the bag!" Rainbow gloated to herself. "That poor pony's probably still sitting there, while I finish the race!" She laughed, barely noticing as something whizzed by. "Woah, what was that?" Rainbow asked herself. Her eyes widened as she looked in front of her at the Mayor, and... "What! How did you?! Where did you?! What!" Rainbow spluttered out her surprise as she landed by the tree. "There's no way, you were still at the start with Pinkie just a minute ago! How coul-" She started to complain, before she was cut off by Pinkie's sudden appearance.

"**Wowee**! That was awemazing! You were just kinda floating there, and I was all like 'Shouldn't you be racing?' and then you just like, _disappeared_! And then there was a big booming noise! And now you're here!" She exclaimed, attempting to throw her whole body into her explanation. Coming to a realization, Pinkie's eyes widened. "You beat Dashie! _Wowee_, you must have been fast! I've never seen Dashie lose a race to _anypony_ before!" She informed Storm. Storm rubbed the back of his neck with a hoof. "Well, it took a lot of exercise and wing training.." He started. "But it was all worth it, since I can do things like breaking the sound barrier pretty easily." Storm explained to the gathered ponies. Rainbow blinked at him "Seriously?" She asked. "Yeah, but unfortunately I'm also unlikely to ever go faster than my current top speed..." He replied. "I started training too hard, too early. Because of that, I can't get any faster than I am now..."

Rainbow grinned at Storm. "Well it's fast enough I suppose." She told him. "Welcome to the weather team, I'll get a schedule to you soon, probably tomorrow or the day after." Rainbow said. "Thanks Rainbow Dash, I'll be sure to work super hard!" Storm exclaimed with a wide smile. "Well, don't overdo it... But you shouldn't slack off either." She informed him. "I'll see you later; I've got important stuff to do!" Rainbow told them, flying off with the intent to nap. Pinkie waved as Rainbow flew off. "Bye Rainbow Dash!" She shouted out before turning to Storm. "Hey Storm, you wanna meet some of my friends?!" She asked smiling excitedly. Storm smiled back at her, as he replied "Sure, sounds like fun!"


	3. Meeting Applejack

**the story of Storm Shine**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Applejack**

* * *

><p>*Gurgle burble* Storm's stomach growled which caused him to blush slightly, sheepishly rubbing a hoof against the back of his neck. Pinkie giggled, "I guess we should get you some food..." She said, bringing a hoof to her chin in thought. Suddenly Pinkie pointed her hoof into the air, "Oh, I know! I should introduce you to Applejack first, and maybe she'll give us a few yummy apples..." Pinkie stared off into space for a bit, thinking of apples and apple treats. Storm waved a hoof in front of her, "Uh... Pinkie?" He asked, "Helloo~?"<p>

Pinkie quickly shook her head, "Let's go!" She cried out excitedly, grabbing Storm by a hoof and running off towards Sweet Apple Acres. "Well... Here we go again.." Storm managed to comment, looking down at his rapidly stretching hoof before it rubberbanded. "Oof!" He yelped as he crashed headfirst into a tree. "Owchy..." Storm moaned, sitting up and rubbing both hooves to his head. "Howdy there Pinkie, who's your friend?" Storm took his hooves off his head and looked up, seeing an orange mare with a blonde mane. "Hiya!" Storm said, springing to his feet. "I'm Storm Shine, nice to meet you...?!" He introduced, holding out a hoof. "Mah name's Applejack, nice ta meetcha pardner. " The, now formally introduced, Applejack replied happily as she shook the offered hoof. "Nice to meet you Applejack! I just moved into Ponyville and Pinkie's apparently decided to have me meet all of her friends." Storm informed the country mare, grinning happily. His stomach, however, was not so happy and made its displeasure well known.

*BrrgllGrr* Storm blushed as his stomach growled for the second time that day. "Well, yall sound mighty hungry there.. Here have a few apples, call it a 'welcome to town' present." Applejack commented, handing over three apples. "Wow... Thanks Applejack!" Storm replied happily, sitting down and juggling the apples with his fore-hooves. After about a minute of juggling, he allowed the apples to fall single-file into his mouth where he quickly crunched them up and swallowed. "Wowee, those are the best apples I've ever tasted!" Storm exclaimed, surprised by the amount of flavor. "Yeppers! Applejack's family always has the best apples!" Pinkie informed the Pegasus stallion, chomping into an apple herself. "Thanks for the compliment pardner though if yall will excuse me, I'd best be gettin' back to work." Applejack replied, walking off with a wave. "Bye Applejack!" Storm called, waving as well. "Bye-bye Applejack, see you later!" Pinkie exclaimed, enthusiastically waving her hoof.

Turning to Storm, Pinkie popped a fairly random question. "Hey Storm, do you like animals?" She asked. "Yeah.. I love animals, why?" The blue stallion replied, confused. "Because I think I want to introduce you to Fluttershy next!" She told him happily, taking his hoof and running off again. Storm looked at his quickly stretching arm, "I hope the landing's softer this time.." He uttered, before being quickly pulled from the area.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Sorry It's fairly short, and sorry for taking so long to update... But the next update shouldn't take so long, since it's already written. though I still have to type it. In fact, I have another three chapters written and waiting to be typed. One more thing I feel the need to mention is the fact that I will <em>not<em> be making a Twilight-inclusive chapter until the Nightmare Moon incident or later, for obvious reasons...


End file.
